Purple
by Alicia Renee loves You
Summary: Renee lost everything one fateful day,is there anything left for her to save?


Purple

By: Alicia Bonaventure

I swong my left blade at his right arm,only to come up short by an inch.I turned just in time to perry his attack before he landed a blow on my left shoulder.I cursed,why couldn't I get my mind on the fight? I jabbed my right blade at his chest,catching his wrist as he spun it off.

I saw an opening of his left side,and as I was about to land the winning blow,the door bell rang,catching my attention.I paused,and looked over my shoulder to see who was at the door,loosing track of my aponent for a split was all it took. I felt the cold steel on my throat,and sighed.

"You are dead,Renee." He said,grinning at me as he lowered his blade from my neck.I glared at him.

"Dang it! I _so_ had you beat this time! Stupid door bell! I should have won! I hate you, Mikey!" I said,droping my two blades on the mat near the door,and going inside to see who made me loose again to my brother. I looked through the hole in the door,and saw a cop in full uniform._'Oh great,what did Mikey do this time?'_ I thought,opening the door.

"yes,how can I help you?" I asked the man,he looked about forty-five,maybe older,and very tired. I wondered what he could be here for.

"Are you Renee Lott?" He asked,looking down at me.

"Yes,why?" I asked,looking back at Mikey waiting in the sword room.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this," He paused,looking at the ground,"But,both of your parents are dead,your sister is in a coma,and doesn't look good." He told me,never looking up. I looked at him like he was stupid.

"I'm sorry,but you must have the wrong house,my parents and sister were home just a few minutes ago,they are just fine,I'll call my mom's cell right now,just to prove it." I said,pulling out my cell phone and dieling my mother's number. I waited a few seconds,then heard the ring tone my mother had set to me go off. I looked at the old cop,who was digging in his pulled out a trashed phone,and gave it to me. I looked at the ringing piece of metel,and droped my phone. It was my mother's brand new phone,she had gotten it two days ago,but now it looked years old,and abused.

"I'm so sorry,young lady."The old man said,handing me my father's new watch,in the same condition as the phone.

"No,this can't be real,how did this happen?" I asked,staring at the ruined items in my hands.

"They were in a head on colishen with an eighteen-wheeler truck. The entire front of the car was crushed,your parents died on the seen,your sister was nearly crushed as well,the doctors don't think she is going to make it. There isn't much they can do." He said,softly touching my shoulder."I truely am sorry,I know how you feel.I lost my mother the same way." The cop said.

I looked at his face,he had tears in his eyes,and he was biting his lip.I sighed,"Thank you,Sir. I would like to know what hospital my sister is at please." I said calmly,wanting to see my sister before she died as well. He looked at me again.

"I'll drive you there if you you home alone?" He asked me.

"No,my older brother Mikey is here,and his wife Jennifer will be here in a few minutes too.I would like if you spoke to him as well as her,because,you are the one with the details,not me." I said to him,now looking to the sword room again. "Please,come in,Mikey is this way." I led him to the sword room,and let him in looked at me like I was stupid.

"Mikey,this cop has to tell you something." I said,handing him the watch and phone that he had gotten our parents for their 25th anniversary. He looked dumbfound, I would have enjoyed that look if it were not for the news I had just reseved.

"I am sorry,young sir,but your parents are both dead,and your younger sister is in a coma. They were in a car accident. Both parents died on the seen,before the medical team even got entire front of the car was crushed flat.I am sure they felt no pain." The cop said,looking my brother over sadly. "Your sister is in Santa Fe Healing Hospital, if you would like to say goodbye to her,the doctors don't think she is going to make are still trying to stop her bleeding.I'll drive you there right now if you would like."He said,running his hand through his grey hair.

"Yes please,we don't have a car anylonger so it seems like you will have to." Mikey said coldly. "I'll just call my wife and tell her to meet us there." he then took out his phone and called Jennifer,waited,then explained the whole thing to her,waited,and hung up. "Okay,let's go" Mikey said,grabbing my hand and leading us out of the house.

We got to the hospital about two minutes before Jennifer,and went to Amanda's room. She was breathing were two nurses in the room,hooking things to her face,to help her breath better they told us. I watched from the side of her bed as Mikey and Jennifer touched her hands,and talked to her.I watched silently as my sister died slowly in front of me. When the heart monotor finally stoped beeping it was aleast three a.m. Jennifer had fallen asleep in Mikey's arms Mikey was asleep as well,and I was petting Amanda's hair,listening to her breathing slow with each passing second.I knew she was dead before the monotor the Nurses came back,ushering us out of the room. I watched silently,as my first best friend left the hospital,and my then my sister was gone.

The next day,I wouldn't come out of the sword room. Jennifer and Mikey had stayed the night with me,making sure I was okay.I just avoided them. I spent all day just stricking the punching bag with my blades. When I left the room,the punching bag was destroied on the floor,and my hands were blistered.

Mikey and Jennifer had gone to the store to get bread and chips for supper,so I desided to go out in the back yard and sit by the fence. My sister and I used to sit there on hot summer days,and eat popsickles. This time when I sat there,I was alone.I waited,and waited for my sister to join me,but I know she wouldn't come.I knew from the minute I saw her take her last breathe that I was alone.I had been the last person to see her,to touch her. I would never be able to let go of her. I closed my eyes and wished as hard as I could for my Mom and Dad to come out of the house and fuss at me for being out so late at night.I wished for my sister to call me fat,or to make fun of me,but I didn't hear a eyes suddenly burned with tears,and for the first time,I cried over my lost family.I knew I shouldn't be crying,I had to be strong for the rest of the family,for my brother and Jennifer,but I couldn't stop the tears from falling,couldn't stop sobbing.I heard the door open,and looked up,hopping to see Amanda or my parents,but I only saw Jennifer with a papertowel in her hand. She bend down next to me and wiped my face,then helped me went inside then,and she and Mikey made me a sandwich,then cut it in four parts without crusts,just like my mom used to do for me and Amanda. We ate in silence,both of them looking at me through out the whole meal.I wondered why they just stared at me,what did they see?

When we were done eating,I went back to the sword room,grabbing my forgotten blades,and went back to work on the ruined bag on the ground.I wildly swong untill I felt a blade on my neck.

"You shouldn't let your gard down like that,Renee,I could have just finished you in an instant." Mikey said from behind me.

"You really wanna fight me? Look at your poor punching bag.I think I killed it!" I said,pointing one of my swords at the lump on the ground.

"Oh,is that my bag,really? Well,this sucks." He laughed. I sighed,this felt like home again. And just like that,we started our epic I wasn't so alone after all

end chapter one


End file.
